New Moon: Edward Style
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: Edward has left Bella. Then is left to life without her. How will he cope? New Moon in Edward's point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and the ideas and some words and sentences came from New Moon. Except in Edward's point of view. This whole thing is just New Moon in Edward's POV. So no one sue me.  
**

**This story starts out at the beginning of New Moon when Edward is coming over Bella's house.**

** Eddie's POV**

"Do you mind if i come over today?" I asked as we were walking towards her truck after school.

"Of course not," as she responded I could hear the amount of love in her voice. That wouldn't make what I was going to tell any easier.

"Now?" I asked, opening the door of her truck open for her. A few rust specks fell to the asphalt.

"Sure, I was just going to drop a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there."

I looked at the over-sized envelope on the passenger seat. I reached for it and held it in between his arm and body.

"I'll do it, and I'll still beat you there." I tried to smile but the impending conversation made it difficult to do right. I knew she could tell.

She agreed and got in the car. I walked around the huge truck and down to my car at the end of the parking lot. _It's for her own good, her own good._ I kept repeating this in my head. It didn't seem to help. Maybe the part of the reason was all the voices in my head. Those voices that meant nothing to me. Nothing at all, but I got stuck with them anyways and who really wants to know all the lovey and perverted things they thought. I felt like the entire school was thinking these things just to drive me insane.

By the time I had delivered her letter and drove back to her house, 7 minutes had past. The longest seven minutes of my existence. I got out of my silver Volvo just as her foot touched the ground. I walked to meet her halfway. I pulled her backpack off her shoulder as lightly as possible. I could see the look of confusion on her face when I placed it back in her truck.

"Come for a walk with me." I said, trying to keep all traces of emotion out of my words. I took her hand and led her to the forest. I stopped right at the entrance in clear view of the house.

I took a deep breath and leaned against a nearby tree. I just stared at her. Her amazing beauty. Everything about her screamed at me, telling me to turn around back to that house and be with her. Forever. But I knew that was impossible. I was the most dangerous thing for her. I needed to leave. Leave fast, now. So I would.

"Okay, let's talk." She stated as if she was expecting the conversation to be simple and quick.

I took another breath.

"Bella, we're leaving." I managed to tell her, lingering slightly at her name. Her face seemed relatively panicked but not at all what I expected.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle barley passes for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

Her face was confused again and she started to stare at me. I stared back coldly. It took all my might but I managed to glare at her. Her face then looked solem.

"When you say we-," she whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." It hadn't occurred to me that she would be thinking of going with us.

After a long pause, "Okay, I'll go with you."

"You can't Bella, where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you." I added.

"Don't be ridiculous, your the best part of my life."

"My world is not right for you," my pain was so deep I couldn't imagine anything that could hurt more. Although the worst was yet to come.

"What happened with Jasper- that's nothing, Edward! Nothing!" She was screaming now. Her voice was slightly angry.

"You're right, it's exactly what is to be expected." I responded.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-." I couldn't take it. I couldn't think clearly or take those unnecessary breaths. But I couldn't let her see that. I needed to be strong. For her.

"As long as it was good for you." I knew my words back in Phoenix were not exactly the same but she wouldn't remember that.

"This isn't about my soul is it?" She was furious and loud. " Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't wan my soul! It is nothing without you--- it's yours already!" I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Tears of anger or sorrow I didn't know.

I stared at the ground. This was it. This was the one phrase that would let me leave. The one thing that would absolutely destroy me. I tried to think of another way. Any there way. But that would be hurting her. She wouldn't let me leave if I didn't tell her. So I looked up and tried to remove all emotion for my system.

"Bella," I said after about ten minutes," I don't want you to come withe me." There! I said it! I was screaming at he world. Why! Why, why, why. Why did those pain filled eyes hit me. They hit me so hard I was furious with myself. More a couple of seconds I actually thought of just saying, ' Just kidding, Bella, this was all a big fat joke and a lie I really do love you'. But I wouldn't do that. I had to leave. To make her safe I had to leave.

"You....don't...want me?" She asked, hesitant.

"No." I said with no change in facial expressions.

She stared at me. I looked back with a slight glare. I didn't have enough strength to give her a full on cold stare.

"Well, that changes things." She replied with a large amount of reason in her voice. If I didn't know better I would've thought Jasper was standing right next to her. Fiddling with her emotions. I looked into the trees. She was as calm as she was going to get so I went for it.

"Of course, I will always love you..in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm.. tired," I spat out the last word," Tired of pretending to be human." I looked back into her eyes. "I've let his go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." The list ran through my head. The list named : All The Other Things I Am Sorry For. I tried to ignore it but it was a challenge.

"Don't," She whispered," Don't do this."

I stared at her once again. I stared in a way that explained that it didn't matter what she said. I was already going.

"You're not good for me, Bella." I wished so much that those words could be flip flopped.

I waited patiently for her response."If that's what you want."

I nodded.

Then a light went on. There was one thing I hadn't mentioned. The thing I did this despicable thing for. To keep her safe.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much."

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded. There was nothing else she could do.

Oh, no. What if she thought this was because I really loved her. Something I desperately wished she would find out, but I couldn't. I fixed the mishap quickly.

"I'm thinking of Charlie of course. He needs you. Take car of yourself--- for him." Me. Take care of yourself for me.

"I will."

"And I'll make a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go no with your life with out any more interferences from me. It will be like I never existed

She started to shake. I wanted to much just to comfort her. To take her in my arms and brush her hair with me hand and say 'It's all okay, your fine'.

"Don't worry," I continued," You're human---your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind.'

"And you're memories?" It seemed like she hadn't said anything for years.

"Well----- we're easily distracted." I tried desperately to smile and a small twitch of the lips set upon my face.

I stepped back. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you anymore."

The _we_ seemed to stick with her.

"Alice is not coming back." I shook my head.

"No they are all gone. I stayed behind to tel you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but i convinced her a clean break would be better for you."

I looked at her face. Her flawless features. Her wavy dark brown hair and her eyes. The depth of the brown sucked me in. I stared at her for several was the last time I was ever going to see her.

"Goodbye, Bella." I spoke quietly.

"Wait!" Her voice chocked out of her mouth. Her pain. It cut me deeper than my own. She was reaching toward me. I took her wrists and clamped them to her sides. I pressed my lips lightly to her smooth forehead. I slayed there as long as I could without her noticing my pleasure.

"Take car of yourself." The line seemed so out of place.

Then after one more glance at the love of my life. Bella. I ran as fast as I could.

**So, you like !?!?!?**

**Please review. I am sorry for the New Moon repetition the next chapter will be much more exciting and original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

I ran so fast. The fastest I have ever run. The trees whipped past me. I thought of Bella's words before the fateful day in the baseball field. 'What are you scared of?' I had asked. 'Hitting a tree'. Her words hit me. Hard. I suddenly stopped. I needed to hunt. I spotted a deer several yards away. I pounced on its back, bringing my mouth to its neck. The blood was weak, not filling, but deer were the only animals in the area. I repeated this course of action five or six times after this deer's blood was completely drained.

I kept running north. I was going to visit Tanya's clan for a while. Even though the pain was unbearable I didn't want to retreat out of my 'vegetarian' diet. I ran faster as the pain sliced deeper. I tried to push it out of me, but I couldn't it was too deep. I had lied to my true love. I had left her, forever.

Once out of Canada I slowed. There were people here now that I was out of the forests. I started to walk. The human speed was dreadful but I couldn't pick up pace until the trees came back.

I got to Tanya's in less than ten minutes after I reached the border. I came to her mansion door and knocked three times. Irina came to the door. Her expression was confused but welcome.

"Tanya." She called, "I think we have a visitor."

"Hello, Irina." I tried to sound happy to see her but all that came out was sorrow. It leaked from me. She motioned for me to come in and I stood in the spacious living room. I heard Tanya's foot steps walking across the floor above and then running at the detection of my scent.

_Edward!_

I saw her the next second. She was in a skimpy purple cocktail dress. Her thoughts declared she was heading out. She walked up to me arms open. I gave her a small hug, trying to be polite. I think I failed. She stepped back.

"What's wrong, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to visit some old friends." The real reason, if I wasn't with someone my type I would resort to humans.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Well--," My voice cracked. "I left her."

"Left who? Edward?"

I couldn't say the name. I tried to open my mouth to form the two syllable word. It was impossible. Irina's thoughts became inpatient.

"Well," Irina said, "Why don't we say some names and you nod, okay."

I nodded.

Tanya spoke next, "Esme?"

I shook my head.

"Rose…Alice…?"

"No."

They thought for a long time. Each thinking of other woman I knew. Tanya got it first. _Bella._ I visibly flinched at the name. I sat down on the large leather couch. Tanya sat next to me and rubbed my back, soothingly. I shook her off.

They didn't need me too nod. I just sat there for a few minutes. This was not what I wanted. Sitting made me antsy. I got up quickly and ran for the door.

I needed to do something to get out all this frustration and hurt. I ran for the forest. Hunting first. On my first step into the forest it hit me. Victoria. She was in on the whole killing her thing. She was James's mate. She was persistent and stubborn. She had her mate killed. She didn't have the guilt of leaving him but the guilt not saving him. She couldn't be standing for this. _She _was going to want revenge.

I bolted back toward Canada. This was it. THIS was what I needed to do. If I track Victoria down I would be helping her. But, what a long shot. I wasn't a tracker. I was no where near James's skills.

I got to the border fled to the U.S. she had to be somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everybody reading this, I'm really sorry I hadn't updated in like….forever. I'm sorry for that. I've had a lot on my mind. It hadn't occurred to me until now that writing was the perfect thing to make me feel better. So here it is. Hope Chapter 3 was worth the wait**. ( I partly used lines from New Moon)

I ran down the western border of Canada. I reached Washington and abruptly stopped in my tracks. I could smell _her_. Not Victoria. I hadn't smelled her at all. Not even a trace, but _her._ I got the faintest bit of her smell.

I knew I was probably just being paranoid. There was no way I could smell her from all the way across flash of the scent was maddening, I took a step in the direction of the mouth watering fragrance but turned east on the spot. I picked up pace again and ran toward Maine. I couldn't go back. I'd left for a reason. To keep her safe. As I ran I felt light headed. Something I've never felt since being a vampire.

That detection of her scent was not right. Maybe I was going crazy. I'm sure that wasn't impossibility. The last thing I needed right now was to be reminded of her scent, but I just was and the pain was unbearable. I saw the forests on my sides, a blur. I don't think anything has ever been a blur for me since Carlisle had changed me. I realized I had stopped. The trees still a blur. I felt out of breath. The unnecessary breath I breathed out of habit has left me and I couldn't stand.

I fell straight to the ground and landed on my side. I wrapped my hands around my knees. How can I not breathe or stand? I was a vampire for crying out loud! I didn't need to breathe! But right now, I feel like I do. I feel like I need oxygen to survive, but it wasn't oxygen I needed.

Through all this bewilderment I hadn't quite realized the extent of the _pain, emotional_ pain of course. I saw her face in my mind as I felt the moisture from the ground soak in through my shirt. I saw the last look I ever saw on her face right before I left. Sadness.

After I shook off the look on her face I could breathe again and it felt the same as it had since I was changed. I felt like I didn't need it. I couldn't quite sigh in relief. I has never experienced this kind of pain I was feeling right now. I have known humans to be fragile in their emotions and I have taken a note of how they feel when their in pain. They seem to be no responsive and overwhelmed. I guess that's where the incapability to breathe came from. I memory flashed in my head.

_She was lying on the floor. She was bleeding tremendously and her hair was soaked in her blood. I saw the newly formed crescent bite mark on her hand and I felt extreme agony._

That did it! I had the memory from her being hurt. James. He's the one that hurt her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt like that again. If she did I wouldn't be able to save her. Or comfort her, though Mike could do that. I needed to find Victoria. If I could track her down then maybe the aching I felt would go away. I would know that I did something to keep _her_ safe. I knew the idea of me tracking in thsi 'condition' would not be easy, but I needed to do this. As a farewell to my Bella.

October

November

December

January

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even if every tick of the second hands makes my invisible heart ache. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.** (AN : Sound familiar?)**.

I wasn't tracking at this point, I hadn't caught a clue in which way Victoria was. I scoured all of the U.S. except for one state. I was going to try to search there too but once I was too close to Forks, (aka: thousands of miles away), I could smell her. Distinctly. I ran south immediately.

After that mishap I decided to go see my family. I hadn't talked to anyone since I left and I'm sure Esme is worried sick. I was heading to Rio. I figured they had all went there, their favorite place in South America.

Once I got there I was surprised to find none of them. But what I did find surprised me. Their scent was going north. I could detect evry one of them. I followed the scent for a few hours not really thinking of my suroundings. I was VERY surprised and shocked when I found myslef in California. I knew they were'nt here. This place was far to sunny. I kept on their path. It led north and north untill I relized it. They went back to Forks! Oh No! The one promise I made to her broken. They could not interifer or I would have to collect them. I was actually scared. IO knew if I saw Bella now I would never leave again. I ran straight north. Hopefully i could retrieve them before this got out of hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! Here's Chapter 4. I'm trying to make it a long one, I know that I been writing a lot of short chapters lately. Make sure you check out my other stories and please REVIEW. Even if you just want to say, "I love it," or, "That sucked."**

I had just entered Portland and I couldn't run as fast as I wanted to because of the people watching. Once I got to the cover of the forest I ran a full speed again, still following my families path. I ran through the Olympic Forest and then I was only 30 miles or so away from Forks. I had seven scents I could follow, and did, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella. I kept on running.

Her scent was so powerful in me. I was in the forests surrounding Forks. My families scent was behind me a few miles but I couldn't help but look at her house. I wanted to run there so badly, I instantly knew it was a very bad decision to come here, even if my family had interfered, which they hadn't of course. That moment Charlie walked out of the front door and into his car. The front door started to open again, but I ran before I saw her.

I felt like all I was doing these days was running. It seemed to calm me.

I caught Carlisle's scent again just as I was out of the forest. It went north and towards Alaska again. What was that? Why had they gone right outside Forks and then back up again?

I stopped questioning when I realized they must have gone to the Delani clan. I followed Carlisle's scent back to the large house. I felt slightly guilty once I got there. I had run out on Tanya and Irina when they were worried about me, but that wasn't my fault they were talking about her. I can't really stand that just yet. Or just ever.

I knocked on the door politely. Esme answered and ran to give me a hug before I could talk. Her thoughts centered on how worried she was about me. She let go after about5 minutes. She led me into the house not saying a word.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Tanya and Irina were all together in the living room. Alice came to give me a small hug before returning to her spot next to Jasper. Tanya also got her chance for a very small hug before Esme interrupted.

"Edward?" She asked quietly.

I didn't say anything.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"I'm…." I was about to say fine but stopped myself. I wasn't fine I was destroyed. I felt like I was completely empty.

Esme glanced at Jasper. He looked like he shared my pain. Which he did. I felt bad for putting this onto him. His thoughts declared he was trying to calm me and replace sadness with happiness but he had failed.

"Oh, Edward." Esme pouted and ran over to me again. Her dry sobs left me feel guilty.

"I'm okay." I soothed her. "I need to talk to you guys."

She led me to the large leather couch and set me down. I stood back up again.

"What is it, son." Carlisle questioned.

"Why were you all in Forks?"

Alice spoke up, "We were looking for you."

"And you thought I would go back there?"

"It was a possibility," Alice explained. Then her expression became troubled, "You didn't go back there and see Bella did you!"

Even though I have gotten to the point of occasionally saying her name in my mind I was no where near the point of saying it. The pain of only her name sent me crazy. I fell back into the couch and leaned over to set my elbows on my knees. I put my head in my hands and did that couldn't breathe thing again. I was a mess.

Jasper got up to leave, followed by Alice of course. This must be hurting him too, though no where near the amount of pain I had. I realized Tanya and Irina had left the room to give us some privacy.

Esme was running her hand up and down my back, soothing me again.

Carlisle spoke up, "Edward?"

I didn't say anything waiting for the question.

He continued, "Did you?"

"Sort of," I replied after I got my voice in check. "I went there and saw Charlie, but I left before she had come out her door."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry for the short chapter. But please review anyways!**

I stood up from the couch and walked to the door. Mid-step I turned around to look back at Esme and Carlisle. Esme's face was distraught. Carlisle tried to keep a calm persona.

"I'll check up soon." I told them.

Esme got up again to give me one last hug. I hugged her back. I almost pulled away before she whispered in my ear.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'll check up soon." I repeated, ignoring her question.

I pulled away and ran for the door. I caught one last glimpse of Tanya and Irina sitting on the stairs before I was gone.

I ran for miles in a direction I was not certain, trying to find any trace of Victoria's scent. It was no where to be found. I was in the southern part of the U.S.A. I had passed Washington with a quick stab of pain. The sudden wish to be close to my Bella, then, caught me- well I can't say off guard, but the deepest pit of sadness had hit me.

But, I was past that now. I figured Victoria had probably left to some other continent so I sped to the western cost. I passed Alabama, then Mississippi, Louisiana blurred past, then-. I caught it then; Victoria's scent was surrounding me. I dashed so fast in the direction her scent was leading. I had _never_ run this fast…ever.

I ran and ran. Impossibly I got even faster. The wind whirled around me and after a minute I noticed the rain splashing on my head. Then…she was there. About one hundred or so yards away and I got faster. As she sensed me arrival she was off running too, though not nearly as fast as I was.

Her orange hair spread behind her. Her scent got more prominent, it was the only thing I could smell now. This was it. I had her. Now she could never hurt my Bella. The thought of it made my throat burn. More then it was already burning. I ran _faster_.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on She's One Of Them Now.**

**Well, here it is: Chapter 6!!!It's a little short!**

**I do not own Twilight! If I did, why would I be typing on fan fiction???**

I was now going so fast that not even vampire eyes would be able to see me. She kept getting farther and farther away. Soon we were somewhere in South America. Her hair became a small flicker and the next second she was completely gone. Her scent covered. I couldn't sense her at all. She was gone.

I was in a large forest and all the anger bubbled inside of me. I slammed my fist into a extremely large maple tree and it fell down with a huge CRACK! Crap! I should've run. To leave so that when people came they wouldn't see me standing next to a fallen down maple. But I didn't. I just sat down. Right there on the soggy ground. I sat and sobbed, tearlessly.

I sat there for two hours or so. Surprisingly no one came to see me lying with my face in the dirt.

I heard rustling a few yards away. I picked my hands up from my hands and looked toward the noise. Rosalie emerged from a clump of trees a few minutes later.

"Edward, there you are. There's something you need to know."

"What is it Rosalie."

"Bella died."

I jumped up and ran closer to her.

"WHAT!" I screamed in her face.

"She committed suicide by jumping off a cliff."

Rosalie seemed ultimately uninterested at the news. I wanted to rip her head off. This could not be happening. I then ran. Ran away from the women who just announced my love's death. I ran to the coast and jumped on a boat. I navigated all the way to Europe.

I needed to die. I couldn't live while she was dead. Live with this pain. I had caused her to go kill herself and it was all my fault she was dead. I jumped off the boat and ran to Italy.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, Chapter 7, it's almost over. Probably only two more chapters! Now, don't boo, I know some of you commented on if there would be a twist to the end but I sort of already wrote one. So once you've finished New Moon: Edward Style then go on to my other story, ****She's One of Them Now****. It **_**is**_** a New Moon twist. I need at least 6 reviews for this story to continue. ALSO, I need at least 2 reviews for my friend"s (GetYourOwnEdward5678) named Alone Long Enough!  
**

EPOV

Once I was running something hit me. This was Rosalie we're talking about, she's never liked Bella. Why would _she_ be the one to tell me she…..died? Maybe I should double-check from a more reliable source.

I ran to the nearest pay phone and dialed her home number.

Ring, Ring.

"Hello?"

I didn't recognize the voice but I kept going.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. I'd like to speak to Charlie please." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and even.

"He's at the funeral."

I held back a sob and tried to continue…. "Oh, well..." I hung up.

So she _was_ dead. And who was that person on the phone. Why would there be a stranger in Charlie's house while he was at his own daughter's funeral?

Maybe I should go back. Maybe this was just all some nightmare that I would never wake up. Maybe I should just go die and not think about any of it. ( a/n: I thought I'd add in that I need 6 reviews to continue and 2 for my friends story, just saying.)

No matter how many different ways I could go one thing was certain….this was entirely fault. If I had never left Bella would have never gone and killed herself. The guilt I had in me was ripping me apart and I fell to the ground. I didn't care where I was or who was staring, all I could process was the fact that the love of my…existence was dead and not only would I _never_ see her again she would never see me or anyone else. Poor Charlie must be dieing and blaming me no doubt, though I was the one to blame of course.

I stood again and ran toward Volterra, a rather large city in Italy. There lived the Volturi, they would kill me if I asked, and for sure they would. I ran into the city gates and through the crowded streets of Volterra, carefully avoiding the sunlight.

I had heard Carlisle's story so many times that I knew exactly how to navigate the secret underground Volturi Castle. It was right where Carlisle had said, in a dark alley south of the humongous clock tower that resided in the middle of the city.

I fell down the small hole in the ground and ran down the narrow halls until I saw someone. A cloaked male vampire was directly in front of me and I stopped sharp. He turned to look at me and came to my side immediately along with several other vampires. They grabbed my arms and held on so tightly I had no dream of escaping.

**Thank you so much for reading. Yes, I know it's a little rushed, and short, but I'm just trying to keep you satisfied until the next, long, one is finished. So I need 6 reviews to continue and 2 for the GetYourOwnEdward5678 named Alone Long Enough. REVIEW!!! **


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for disappointing you if you thought this was a new chapter. So, just wanted to let you know (again) that I would really appreciate it if you read my best friends stories. Or just one if you like and review them too. So it's, GetYourOwnEdward5678 and she was three stories, they're not that long so it wont take you long to read them, though it took me an extra 20 minutes to stop laughing. They're hilarious. Though there is also a more serious one too. So please read and review her stories, you have not idea how much I will love you for it. **.net/u/1828916/** look now it's even easier to get to her, just copy paste. Thanks for reading. I'll be updating pronto!  
**

**-CarlyAnn**


End file.
